


Dear Sis

by FlutieCutie



Series: Daniel and Bonnie Jackson [2]
Category: Saving Private Ryan (1998)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutieCutie/pseuds/FlutieCutie
Summary: Letters between Private Jackson and his younger sister, Bonnie, from the time he left for boot camp until the very last letter he ever wrote to her. Companion to my previous SPR story 'Now is the Hour.'





	1. January 20-26, 1943

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an off-shoot of my previous Saving Private Ryan story, ‘Now is the Hour’. That one isn’t completely necessary to have read before this, but it would help this make a lot more sense haha. The dates are accurate, as I looked up the 1943 calendar, in case you’re a history geek like me. I don’t expect this to get a lot of traffic, but I just thought they’d be fun to write, and they have been so far! 
> 
> All grammatical errors and spelling mistakes are intentional to make things feel more “authentic.” I do not own anything from Saving Private Ryan. Thank you.

20 January 1943

Camp Forrest, Tullahoma, TN

 

Dear Sis,

Well, I made it thorough my first week of boot camp in one piece. I don’t know exactly what I was expecting, but honestly a day’s work on the farm takes more out of me than anything here has. So far, at least. It has only been a week, I guess I should probably keep my big mouth shut, huh? Tougher days ahead, I’m sure.

How are things back home? I hope those repairs me and Daddy did on the fireplace and in the attic are holding up alright. I don’t want it gettin too cold for y’all, that won’t help no one. You and Tommy have to be able to focus on your studies, not your teeth chattering out of your skull. I feel bad Daddy has to take on all that work by himself now. But I guess that couldn’t really be helped, could it?

Sorry to cut this so short but if I want to get it in the mail before next week, I only have about 20 minutes till they cut off any outgoing. I love you and miss you always. Give my love to everyone, if you would, please.

 

Your brother,

Danny

 

\---------------

 

_January 26, 1943_

_Cedar Hill, TN_

 

_Dear Danny,_

_I can’t tell you how wonderful it is to hear from you! I have no idea how on earth I’m going to last an entire war without you here if this is how a couple of weeks goes by. Oh, I’m sorry. Don’t you listen to me and don’t you worry, I’ll be just fine. Of the two of us, you’re the one with the difficult job. I’m glad to hear it isn’t too rough for you, at least for the time being. Hopefully it stays that way, yes?_

_The house is fine, the farm is fine, and the family is fine. The work you did with Daddy hasn’t had any problems, as if there could ever be any doubts about it. I’m positive the two of you could build a bench out of toothpicks and twine that would be strong enough to hold even Mrs. Quincey and all her big fat cats. Really, the house is nice and warm. Only thing is, now my only excuse for distraction from my schoolwork is Tommy running around like the little tornado he is, and Mama doesn’t go for that one so much anymore. Something about how I’m old enough to look the other way? I guess I’ll have to come up with something new._

_Also, I know Daddy’s old to us, but he ain’t ancient, Daniel. You know how tough he is. Besides, he said he’s gonna hire a hand a few days a week if he decides he needs more help than what Tommy and I can give after school._

_I feel as if I’ve sent you a novel, Danny, I’m sorry. Don’t want you to grow bored of me, do I? Can’t wait to hear from you again. I miss you so much._

_All my love,_

_Bonnie_


	2. February 2-10, 1943

2 February 1943

Camp Forrest, Tullahoma, TN

 

Dear Bonnie,

Don’t you ever apologize for sending me a long letter. That’s the best part of my week. How else am I gonna keep up my literacy, huh? All Tommy ever sends is old Dick Tracy comics and his opinions on them. Which I also love, don’t get me wrong. Golly, I know the kid’s only 9! But I guess my point is I like your “long” letters. My explainin needs some work, I know. 

It seems that you tellin me to stop worrying would be just about as pointless as me tellin you the same thing. Maybe we’re too alike that way. I’ll always worry about y’all, even if I was in the same dang room as y’all. You’re stuck with me, Bon. Might as well face it. But since there’s no point saying stop that, let’s just agree not to talk about it all the time. That work? Save our paper and ink for happier things.

Like our garden. How’s it doing? I never thought about just how much time we spend out there until now that I can’t just go whenever I want. You given any thought to what you’ll plant come springtime? I was thinkin it might be nice to add something new to those annuals we already got going. Maybe something nice and bright yellow? I don’t really care what kind it is, but yellow sure would look beautiful out there, wouldn’t it?

You know what else would be really nice right about now? A great big mug of Mama’s hot cocoa. I don’t know why that came to mind just now. Do me a favor and next time she makes it, have an extra for me. And when she scolds you, because we both know she probably will because “Ain’t no one needs that much chocolate, you crazy child!” you can honestly tell her I asked you to. You got written proof. I bet she’d let it slide. Now I’m curious. Let me know how it goes, will ya?

Now who’s the one writing a book? I’ll let you go, seeing as I’m sure you’ve got schoolwork to ace. I love you and miss you, little sis.

Your brother,

Danny

 

P.S., How’s Mary Johnson? Y’all are close, right?

 

\---------------

 

_February 10, 1943_

_Cedar Hill, TN_

 

_Dear Danny,_

_Well, I’ll be! I think that may just be the longest letter you’ve ever written in your life. Your hand don’t hurt, does it? Might want to get that checked out. I’m just joshing you! Another thing we have in common, we both love long letters. Add it to the list! Oh, and I guess I’m partly to blame for all the Dick Tracy. Mama still doesn’t trust Tommy with the scissors after that horrid curtain disaster this past autumn (I actually find the entire situation entertaining now, just because it’s so ridiculous) so he has me cut them out of the newspaper for him. He says it’s because y’all used to read them together and he doesn’t want you to fall behind on the adventures. The kid’s adorable sometimes, really, when he puts his mind to it._

_As for the garden, how about some daffodils? If I can get my hands on any, that is. I’ve always thought those were pretty and they smell nice, plus you’d have your yellow. How come we’ve never planted any before? I can’t wait for winter to be over so I can get back out there to do more than think or to use the swing. I tend to think maybe a little bit too much these days._

_Hot cocoa, Daniel, really? You know Mama only makes that once or twice a winter. Now you’ve got me craving some and with my luck, she won’t make it again till December! But you are right, it sounds absolutely delicious about now. Also, I’m not sure that, “Danny asked me to,” would qualify as reason enough in her book to allow a second cup, but I guess for you I’ll take a whack at it. We’ll see._

_I love you, Danny, and miss you always. Can’t wait to hear from you again soon._

_All my love,_

_Bonnie_

 

_P.S., Mary Johnson is my best friend. You know that, you idiot. And I know you’re sweet on her, so don’t pretend. I’m positive she’d be delighted to hear from you._

 

_P.P.S., That was a hint, just in case you missed it._


	3. February 18-March 2, 1943

18 February 1943

Camp Forrest, Tullahoma, TN

 

Dear Sis,

I’m sorry this will take so long to get to you. They only collect mail once a week and I didn’t have time to sit down and write yesterday. This won’t see any kind of mailbag until next Wednesday. I feel bad but things are starting to pick up around here. Not that it’s too hard for me, it’s just they keep us so busy. Which I guess they’re tryin to get us used to, seeing as how it ain’t boy scout camp, after all.

Don’t tell Tommy but I don’t always read all the comic strips he sends me. It ain’t that I don’t appreciate what he’s doing, I just ain’t got the time. Any minute you get around here where you don’t have a sergeant yellin at you to do some thing or other, which is pretty much always, you’re either sleeping, eating, or writing home. Dick and Junior just can’t hold a candle to you, Mama, Daddy, and Tommy. But I like that he thinks enough of me to share his favorite things with me, so I ain’t gonna tell him to quit. Let me guess, adorable, right?

I’ll have you know that I wrote Pastor Johnson for permission to write Mary but I ain’t heard back yet. I didn’t have the time or mind to do it before I left. But he’s a busy man havin to drive all over kingdom come taking care of everyone, so I’m tryin not to get too antsy about it.

I couldn’t pretend to you even if I wanted to. I don’t think it’s a secret to anyone in town that Mary and I like each other. Me and her talked awhile back. I told her I was enlisting, and we both agreed that after this whole thing’s over and I’m back we want to go steady. I’m surprised she ain’t told you that yet. She didn’t want to wait that long, told me she’d wait for me, but I couldn’t do that to her. Not tryin to be concerning or anything but if the worst happens, I don’t want her to have to be one of those girls who lost her man in a war. Maybe that don’t make much sense to anyone else but it does to me. So how is she? Tell her I miss her and I hope she’s well.

How are you doin in school? You best be sticking to it, you’re the smartest person I know. (Don’t tell Mama or Daddy I said that.) Do you still want to be a teacher? I remember when we were kids you always used to make me play pupil and “teach” me about all our wooden animals Gramps made for us. You sure are still bossy enough! But hell, I miss it. And that’s the truth.

I love you, Bon. Keep those letters comin, they’re the best thing here.

Your brother,

Danny

 

\---------------

 

_March 2, 1943_

_Cedar Hill, TN_

 

_Dear Danny,_

_Bossy, huh? I seem to recall you telling me, and I quote, “It’s up to you, Bon,” all the time. Seems to me I’m the one following orders, not giving them. Curious._

_Funny enough, Mary and her parents came around for supper and coffee the day before I got your last letter and she told me everything you did. I can’t say as I’d have done the same thing y’all did, but I do see where you’re coming from. The two of you are a lot stronger than me, that’s for darn sure! Oh, and I’m pretty sure I heard Pastor Johnson talking to Daddy about you and what you wrote him about. I’d expect a response sometime soon if I were you. I don’t know who will be able to tell me first, you or Mary, so keep me in the loop, will you?_

_Mary is just fine. She’ll be graduating later this month and she wants to start shadowing Mrs. Davies at the primary school to work as a kindergarten teacher. She’d be so great at it, don’t you think? She asked me to tell you she misses you, too, and she prays for you every night. We all do._

_I’m not so sure I want to be a teacher anymore, though. My science and anatomy classes have really caught my interest this year. What would you say if I told you I thought I’d like to maybe be a nurse? Well, I still have a whole year of high school left. That leaves plenty of time for me to change my mind about a hundred more times or so. Boy, do I ever hate having to wait at least a week for your advice. I’ve just been so used to getting it in seconds whether I asked for it or not. Hurry up and come home, will you, so I can go back to shooing you away from my flowers and back to your own during out gardening sessions._

_I hope you’re taking care of yourself, Danny. If you need to wait on writing to me so you can get to sleep, do it! Your health is so much more important than me getting a letter every week. I love you and miss you and love hearing from you, but I care more about you getting enough time for yourself. Understand? Don’t make me come down there and force you to rest. You know I’ll do it and we’ll both look completely ridiculous._

_I’ll let you go now, Danny, but remember what I said. I love you. God is with you always._

_Love from your sister,_

_Bonnie_


	4. March 10-15, 1943

10 March 1943

Camp Forrest, Tullahoma, TN

 

Dear Sis,

Boy, would you ever put Florence Nightingale to shame! And I’m not just clownin around, I am completely and totally serious. I’ve always thought you’d be great at something like that but I didn’t ever say anything because it should be your choice and yours alone. I’m so glad you said it first so I can tell you now, you have no idea! Bon, you care so much about people. Not just people we know, but about everyone no matter who they are or where they come from. I remember you told me once, “It ain’t my place to judge nobody, that job belongs to the Almighty. He told me it’s my job to love my neighbor, so that’s what I’m gonna try my best at.” That’s always stuck with me. Definitely easier said than done sometimes, but like you said, I’m tryin my darnedest. But anyhow, that ain’t my point. What I mean to say is, you care about people and you’ve always been so great at takin care of them. That might sound stupid but it makes sense if you think on it.

Three years ago when I came down with pneumonia because I stayed out working too long in the snow, you guessed at what was wrong and already were working on getting me better by the time Doc Larkin could make it round to the house. And when Mama had that real bad flu back when we were a lot younger you took care of her and us boys like it didn’t even ruffle you. You just have this intuition about you, a natural talent. God gave you a gift and I’m taking this as my opportunity to encourage you to use it. I think He’s callin you to big things, Sis, I really do. Like you said, you still got a year of high school left, but that’s my two cents and then some for what it’s worth.

I have to go now if I want to send this out in the next post, which I really really do. I’m all excited now, shoot. How is the farm and everyone? How’s everyone around town? Boy do I miss Cedar Hill.

Love and miss you always, Bonnie.

Your brother,

Danny

 

\---------------

 

_March 15, 1943_

_Cedar Hill, TN_

 

_Dear Danny,_

_Well, goodness. I could practically hear your letter out loud like you were standing right next to me telling me how you felt instead of miles away writing it. I even read it out in our garden on that little swing you made for me, and it almost felt like it used to. That was a very happy surprise._

_I have to say, each day that passes, I like the idea of being a nurse more and more. I don’t want to sound too big for my britches or whatnot, but I do think I’d be rather good at it, you’re right. Although, I’m not too sure about that whole putting Florence Nightingale to shame nonsense; I think you’re maybe to crack up, brother. Quick, go find yourself some glue!_

_How is your training going? I don’t know what you’re allowed and not allowed to say, so don’t get yourself into any trouble. I just want to know how you are. Daddy said something about you being finished with basic training soon? It’s so hard to believe you’ve been gone long enough for that to be possible but at the same time it feels like forever. What happens next? I know you’ll tell me not to worry about you, but I can’t help it and don’t you dare expect me to apologize for caring about you. Yes, I do know you that well._

_Also, you know there’s always plenty of small town dramatics and gossip around here. What do you want to know?_

_All my love,_

_Bonnie_


	5. March 23-29, 1943

23 March 1943

Camp Forrest, Tullahoma, TN

 

Dear Sis,

Daddy’s right, my basic trainin’s almost done with. To be exact, I graduate this Friday the 26th. Sorry I didn’t tell y’all sooner but they didn’t even tell us the date until this past Sunday. And as for what comes next, I wrote to Mama and Daddy a little bit about it in my last couple letters, so I expect they’ll probably be talkin to you about it here soon but I’ll tell you, too.

I’ve volunteered for a new Ranger battalion that’s forming up here soon. The Rangers are the best of the best and God’s given me a few gifts I think could make me a pretty helpful tool. The best part is I’d still be at Camp Forrest here for awhile longer. I know money’s real tight but at least that way the chance for maybe a couple days here or there gettin to visit on a weekend is a little bit more hopeful. If nothin else our letters’ll still only take about a week to get to each other.

Hard to believe I’ve been away from you and everyone else for three months already. I may be a bit different from when I left but nothin too big. Just military stuff like how I make my bed and wear my clothes and stuff. I’m still your dumb big brother! That could never change no matter what. I know it’ll still be awhile yet but if I have to make it through a couple or few years away from my family no so that other guys later on won’t have to at all, that makes it worth it in my book. Besides, it just makes comin home that much sweeter.

I want all the gossip I’ve been missin out on since I left! All of it! What kind of silly question is that, girl? You know full well I miss getting the full scoop from one Mrs. Clementine Henries while we wait for Mama to finish her weekly shoppin at the general store. You gotta be my temporary Mrs. Henries!

You’re such a worry wart. But God knows I love you for it. Me not wanting you to worry about me is me worryin about you. Does that make any sense? I think it does. To me, at least. Maybe we should just accept it and shut up about it? Probably. I feel like we’ve been over this before. Probably.

I miss you so much, little sis. Don’t you ever think otherwise. I love you!

Your brother,

Danny

 

P.S., Finally got permission to write to Mary for the duration. You don’t have to be our messenger anymore! Thanks a ton, Sis, really.

 

\---------------

 

_March 29, 1943_

_Cedar Hill, TN_

 

_Dear Danny,_

_Based on your last letter, congratulations are in order. Congratulations on your graduation! I really am so proud of you, Daniel Eugene Jackson. Mama showed me the photograph you sent of you in your dress uniform. I ain’t never seen you look quite so sharp before, not even in your Sunday best. Didn’t even take an hour for that snapshot to get itself a frame and be put up on the mantle, right next to the one of you, me, and Tommy from that last big hunt we all went on last year._

_Alright, let’s see...gossip, drama, the veritable newsreel of a small town. Where do I begin?_

_Well, here’s one item that just came out the other day: Marla Hennings (formerly Jenkins) and her husband Clarence found out that they’re going to have a baby sometime this autumn. If I recall correctly, they were just a couple years ahead of you in school, right? Right after they found out the were expecting, Clarence got his draft notice. I don’t know what’s going to happen there, but boy, does my heart go out to them. Keep them in your prayers, alright? They sure could use them._

_On a lighter note, Mrs. Quincey somehow managed, and do not ask me how because I have absolutely no idea, to get herself another cat. Oh, and a rooster. Honestly, that thing is the most annoying rooster on God’s green earth. and the stupidest, to boot. It crows at the most random times and we can hear it from a mile and a half away. I’m about two more pre-five o’clock rude awakenings from having a hunting accident with the darn thing! No, I’m not, because that would not be to moral thing to do.Something having to do with the Tenth Commandment, I’m sure. The temptation is always there, though! Lord, give me strength._

_Anyhow, let’s see what else around here is new and in any way exciting...honestly, not much else at the moment. Mr. Oakley is as crotchety as ever about kids spending any longer than five minutes in his soda shop without buying anything. Sheriff Mills, bless him, pretends to run them off and give them a talking to just to appease him. Actually, Tommy was on the receiving end of one of those little episodes one day last week. I guess he was waiting for Andy Chisums to meet him there after school, and wasn’t even inside yet, but Andy got held up by a teacher or something. Amidst the disgruntled mumbles and ranting of Old Man Oakley, Tommy said the sheriff tried not to roll his eyes before he tugged him around the corner by his sleeve and slipped him a nickel so he and Andy could get a couple of candy bars over at Huffman’s Market instead. Mama, Daddy, and I all found that story quite amusing._

_Well, there’s a special Bing Crosby radio show about to be broadcast and I feel like I’ve monopolized far too much of your time as it is. I’m sorry, Danny, but you’ll jus have to share me with good ol’ Bing._

_I love you so much and I miss you terribly! You had best be taking care of yourself, young man. (Yes, you may be older than me, but I can still call you “young man” like that.) Please tell me you’ve made some good friends._

_Remember, the Lord is always with you and watching over you!_

_All my love,_

_Bonnie_

 

_P.S., I’m so happy for you and Mary! I know it’ll be so nice for y’all to get to talk to each other directly instead of one or two sentences here and there through your sister._


End file.
